Battle at Cybertek
The Battle at Cybertek was a battle of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War that led to the fall of John Garrett and the HYDRA forces under his command. It took place at the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in New Mexico. Background During the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, it was learned by Phil Coulson that his old colleague John Garrett was both a HYDRA sleeper agent and the Clairvoyant.Turn, Turn, Turn They were both trained by Nick Fury.End of the Beginning'' Previously, Garrett had become patient zero of Project Deathlok from his injuries in a mission, but when his organs began to fail, he sought the secret to Coulson's resurrection in order to save himself. After Leo Fitz used an EMP to damage Garrett's cybernetics, Raina ejected him with a synthetic version of GH.325, which restored and strengthened him. Fitz, along with Jemma Simmons, was ejected from the Bus in a Medical Pod into the Atlantic Ocean by Grant Ward.Ragtag Meanwhile, Grant Ward, a trainee of Garrett, proved to be a sleeper agent, also.Turn, Turn, Turn During his time with Coulson's Team, he became a trusted Agent, had a sexual relationship with Melinda May,Seeds and confessed his feelings for the new recruit and his trainee, Skye.Yes MenThe Only Light in the Darkness Coulson's team was devastated by his betrayal and May and Skye discussed their reaction.Ragtag Ward stole the Bus and was using it as a transport plane for himself and members of the Centipede Project.The Only Light in the Darkness Ian Quinn was freed from the Fridge by Garrett and Ward, Providence (episode) and went to representatives of the United States Armed Forces to offer them a thousand Deathlok Super Soldiers to compensate for the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and to assist in the war on terror. Quinn, to close the deal, offered to give a tour of the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility to show them their product.Ragtag Michael Peterson was transformed to Deathlok and forced to work for Garrett since his son, Ace, was a prisoner and in a location unknown to him.Ragtag Cybertek, in cooperation with HYDRA, created an incentive program where they kidnapped the loved ones and relatives of people and forced the people to become handlers for Centipede-enhanced soldiers.Beginning of the End Nick Fury was believed dead to all but a few after an assassination attempt by the Winter Soldier.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Coulson knew he was alive, Providence (episode) but could not locate him. Coulson's Team wanted to bring the criminals to justice and retrieve the Bus.Ragtag After a battle that destroyed the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba, Coulson's team found Garrett in New Mexico.Beginning of the End Battle Phil Coulson paired with Antoine Triplett and they used a Noisemaker to distract the Cybertek guards in order to obtain a Humvee to assist Skye and Melinda May. Aftermath Nick Fury appointed Phil Coulson as his successor as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and tasked him to rebuild the organization from scratch. To that end, Fury gave Coulson the Toolbox, which included a map that led to the Playground and its guardian, Billy Koenig, before Fury decided to leave for Europe.Beginning of the EndCaptain America: The Winter Soldier Cybertek's hostages were freed, including Ace Peterson, who was reunited with his aunt. Deathlok chose to venture on his own, seeking redemption. Coulson reclaimed the Peruvian weapon that was stolen during Garrett's raid on the Fridge. Centipede-enhanced soldiers were promised the removal of the Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implants. Grant Ward was arrested and promised to be tortured mentally and physically by Coulson and May, respectively, for what he did to them and Fitz, specifically. References Category:Events